


Green （新手）

by fanyuch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanyuch/pseuds/fanyuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這是初稿。</p></blockquote>





	1. Unprepared（臨陣磨槍）

麥考伊不曉得企業號現在到底在什麼狀態，只曉得病患不斷地湧入，光是忙著使用再生儀治療這些燒燙傷和骨折，就已經夠忙碌了。他沒有注意任何的通知，如果有任何艦橋發送的任務廣播，在嘈雜的醫療埠中，也彷彿滴水入大海一般，不留一點痕跡。

 

沒有多想，在登艦之前他就已經知道救援任務有一定的危險性，但直到看見其他船艦漂浮在太空中的殘骸，他才意識到他沒有真正進入太空的心理準備。

尤其是回到醫療埠，發現蒲瑞醫師殉職，他得接下醫療長的責任，更是令他不安。緊皺的眉頭除了是他無法宣洩出口的憤怒，還隱藏著恐懼與憂慮。

當萊納德說 他喜歡史巴克的時候，有部分是因為他贊成史巴克所言，一個艦長應該在面對死亡的壓力時仍然能夠臨危不亂，做出正確的決策。在近乎絕望的時刻，除了讓自己冷靜下來，還要能安撫全艦。

作為醫療人員，他比誰都了解這點，平常日的急診室，便要面對各種應接不暇的狀況，更別提離地球不曉得多少光年之遠，孤立在外太空時，面對緊急危難的醫療埠鐵定是全艦最吃重的部門之一。

而眼前這些還沒畢業的星聯預備軍，就這樣不安地處在一個過於龐大的黑暗裡，他們的同學、親密的好友，可能就在那些被擊碎的船艦上任職。轉眼間，就被這宇宙吞沒。每個人都盡可能全心投入眼前的工作，深怕一個喘息，悲傷的氣泡就要湧上來，包裹住自己，令呼吸都困難。   

他努力在醫療埠中擠出人力，趕赴各處甲板接應緊急救援。這些在他眼中還如此年輕的生命，不該在這離地球不曉得多少光年的地方化為星塵。而他們的靈魂不該如此恐懼煎熬，這一切都來的太快，太早。

但他除了機械性地盡自己的職責之外，沒有辦法做其他事。所有的心理諮詢，都要等到之後──如果他們還活得到之後。

 

「艦橋呼叫麥考伊。」

而且他真的沒有多餘的時間到艦橋。

他無法在艦橋上聽完整個無異於自殺的任務計畫，那險中又險，聽起來要有整個卦限的好運才能成功。說是懦弱也罷，他躲回醫療埠，暫時不想面對吉姆。不想去思考他們已經沒有多少時間。

他確認了醫療床的安排，以期待深入敵營的救援計畫成功，迎接派克和其他可能的另外兩個傷患。再收拾了必要的救急儀器與藥品，單獨一人前往傳送室旁的準備間。

通知艦橋，他們的代理船長和…….史巴克，要進行行前的醫療準備。回答他的是烏胡拉，轉告了史巴克個人的意見，表示不需要他。哼，這個死尖耳朵。

而他們的代理艦長則是全身充滿著腎上腺素地來到他面前。雖然這是他最好的朋友，但大多數的時候，萊納德只覺得他是全世界最討厭的小鬼，他的存在就是考驗著自己所剩不多的耐性。

「可不可以快一點啊，先把腿治好比較要緊」吉姆有些躁動不安，「氣管什麼的就不用管了。」萊納德喃喃抱怨「跳之前要先看呀」、「沒有氧氣你就連根手指都別想動」之類的話，在他的腿上綁了再生儀。

「我真是恨死你了，」他一邊說，一邊把成骨再生儀的功率開到最大，「會痛，不過這是你自找的。」

吉姆微笑。「你要改改口是心非的習慣，」接著倒抽一口氣，整張臉都皺起來，「幹，老骨頭，真他媽的痛死人了，是故意折磨我的吧。」

「就說了會痛，」萊納德翻翻白眼，從醫療包翻出無針注射器，打個止痛，「先把你急就章的計畫再想過一回吧。」

「不用了。」聽起來有些自大，但那孤注一擲的絕望感，像幽暗房門的縫隙，不去看就不會察覺。或者只讓某些人知道。

作為吉姆的老骨頭，他看見了，他說不出什麼聰明話，只能十分笨拙地安慰對方，「現在這個狀況，沒有人知道該怎麼辦，就算是星聯上將那些老屁股也一樣。」

吉姆深深看進他的眼中，像是在懷疑他也懷疑自己，又彷彿在尋找什麼。

「這是凱文號重演，但我沒有把握像我爹做得一樣好。」  
萊納德不願意想起喬治．寇克，即使在拯救了數百人，終究是用自己的生命作代價。他忍不住憤怒，想詛咒那不知從何處而來的羅慕蘭人。

「你已經做得非常好了，如果不是你，我們不會在到達瓦肯前進入紅色警戒。」

即使他們還是沒能阻止瓦肯的毀滅，「如果我是你父親，也會以你為榮。」

 

他們就這樣沉默了一會兒。

「我在織女四號星上遇到了史巴克。」

「嗄？」是腦震盪，對，吉姆有腦震盪。

「不是我們那個討人厭的，住在象牙塔的蛋頭尖耳朵。」他補上一句，「他說自己來自未來，從一個我們從未經驗過的世界，然後用心靈融合把一堆資訊丟給了我。」現在想起來，確實挺隨便。但吉姆不介意。

「所以我們的史巴克說的，羅慕蘭戰艦『來自未來』，還真他媽的說對了？」真不服氣。

吉姆不置可否，眼神彷彿望見了宇宙的盡頭，「在那邊，我的父親親眼見到我成為艦長，活了很久。」

「唉，吉姆……」那是個很不一樣的世界。

「而且我跟史巴克是好友，是永遠的知己那種程度。」吉姆嘴角上揚，眼睛重新定焦，「噢，噢你也是喔，我們都是。」彷彿想到什麼，他伸出食指晃動，補了一句，「那個『你』比我矮得多。」

萊納德看著對方狡獪的眼中閃爍著光芒，翻了翻白眼。幼稚。「這種天方夜譚等你回來，再對我瞎扯也不遲。」

「我會回來的，」吉姆看似隨意地開口，「相信我，老骨頭，」這樣我或許也能相信我自己。

「我也想。」萊納德嘆口氣，立刻又搖搖頭說：「我在開什麼玩笑，我確實信你。」

吉姆想要微笑，彷彿要說「看看你，又心口不一了」，但終究沒有，神色收斂，但有些動搖。

「我不知道自己在想什麼，」他的誠實讓人又害怕又安心。

「別在這種時候懷疑自己，你成功營救了小林丸號，記得嗎？雖然不曉得是用多瘋狂的方式。」

吉姆嚥了嚥想說出口的話。深吸一口氣，又躊躇了一下，「我得走了，老骨頭，這回可不能失敗啊。」

萊納德屏住呼吸，努力讓自己挺直背脊，單腳屈膝，將綁在吉姆腿上的再生儀拆下，對著還沒完全痊癒的腿骨發愁。

他就這樣跪在原地，感覺到吉姆捏緊自己肩膀的手離開，艙門在他背後關上，才把那不知道是多少個的嘆息畫上句點，站了起來，重回醫療班的行列。

能夠說上這些話，已經是代理船長與代理醫療長的特權。這艘艦上有太多人沒有這樣的機會。

===

 

有人會說，在這種時刻能做的只有等待。但是不，除了照顧傷患之外，他還要設法安置在企業號上的瓦肯人，以及安排......當最壞的情況發生時，醫療埠內部撤離的優先順序。

他不喜歡太空梭，連帶討厭停機坪。但是傷患已經多到必須利用停機坪與貨艙甲板作為臨時的檢傷分類區。

啟航時調派來支援，主治瓦肯生理的安班加醫師與他一道，「我們雖然有空的艙房，」那些殉難的船員甚至還來不及換班休息，進入被分配的船艙，「但瓦肯人寧可有彼此為伴。所以我安排他們在離這邊最近的交誼廳休息。」

「好的。」麥考伊木然地回答。這十幾艘太空梭上的瓦肯人跟企業號命運相連，他們肩上的擔子又更重了些。然而，如果吉姆他們沒有成功，所有的努力都是枉然。

「你知道，瓦肯人彼此的精神連結對他們而言很重要。那些失去親人，尤其是配偶的──」

「傳送室呼叫醫療埠。」雖然大多數時候他們會想著不要又來了，但這回不一樣。

麥考伊拔腿狂奔，從稍微偏遠的醫療埠到傳送室需要一點時間，但從停機坪到傳送室就不一樣了，他猜測這是他下意識離開醫療埠，到距傳送室最近的地點的原因。

「這裡是麥考伊，傳送室！說！」他按下胸前的通話紐。

有個聲音插話，「他們要傳送回來了，快快快！」是那個蘇格蘭口音的怪人。麥考伊拐過彎，背後跟著與他一起奔跑的醫療小隊。

「哈，我從來沒有用兩個目標傳送過三個人！」莫名雀躍的歡呼，但沒有讓麥考伊的心情愉快多少。

事實上，他只瞥了一眼，就知道咧嘴笑著的吉姆，傷勢不輕，但他不能立刻動手幫他治療，因為派克看來更糟，迫切需要醫療協助，甚至可能必須立刻進入手術室。

他無暇注意吉姆與那個尖耳朵，反正他們必定是朝艦橋走去。他只是個醫生，艦橋？沒有他的事。

 

「克里斯，」麥考伊把注意力放在眼前的傷患身上，「克里斯，你清醒嗎？告訴我你哪裡痛，你知道自己的狀況嗎？」

「是…..是半人馬座蠕蟲。」得到的回答有些模糊，但在場的人都聽得一清二楚。

「好，你先閉起眼睛，我要移動你，會痛是好事。」他安慰派克，把他放上擔架。追著擔架，接過護理師遞給他的三錄儀，查出蠕蟲的位置，然後咬了咬牙對身旁的護理師說，「叫第三手術室預備，給他們預報，我們要抓蟲。」

「安班加，」他轉頭看見對方就在自己的肘邊，點了點頭，「停機坪這邊的檢傷分類和聯繫交給你，幫我知會醫療埠本部的護理師長有全權。我會在手術室。」

「蒲瑞呢？」仍然閉著眼睛，派克擠出這幾個字。

「他死了，長官。」麥考伊直言。派克頓了一秒，無聲地嘆了口氣，「我很遺憾。」哀悼是之後的事情。

沒有人知道蠕蟲對派克的身體會有怎樣的影響，但都猜測得到這會是一場艱辛的復健過程。

進入第三手術室後，待命的醫護人員迅速開始進行術前準備，但船艦忽然劇烈搖晃，彷彿聽到企業號咬緊牙關正在努力不崩壞的聲音。大約持續了十秒左右，忽然一個強大的衝擊力，讓整個艙室陷入混亂。

「幹！幫我按通訊鈕，我要踢那個白癡代理艦長的屁股。」麥考伊好不容易從地上爬起，身上已有多處瘀青蠢蠢欲發，表情大略與所謂的怒目金剛相差不遠。

「麥考伊呼叫艦橋！」他不耐煩的聲音在艦橋迴響，認識他的艦橋成員都吃吃笑了出來，雖然有大部分是因為驚險逃生後的歇斯底里。

「嗨，老骨頭。」吉姆的聲音明顯慵懶，好整以暇。不復之前的緊繃，彷彿才剛體驗了什麼狂喜的高潮。

「你這──」一時之間大量的咒罵爭著要脫口而出，反倒一個完整的詞都吐不出來。「搞什麼鬼的！我們在手術！你這弱智的白癡！」

「我聽見你吐出來的驚嘆號了，啵啵啵像金魚，」坐在艦長椅上的代理艦長嘲笑他，「別擔心，接下來企業號會一路平穩。你只要專心做你的事就好。」

「事實上，可能會太平穩了。」他的聲音忽然變小，好像有點心虛，「我還有事，掰啦，老骨頭。」

──通訊中斷。

麥考伊不可置信地瞪著通話器，正在考慮是要相信這番話，開始手上的工作，還是繼續咒罵的時候，廣播響了起來。

 

「全艦注意，這裡是詹姆斯寇克，羅慕蘭戰艦已經被黑洞摧毀，我重複，敵艦已被摧毀。」全艦靜了下來，沒有歡呼。這是一場皮洛斯式的慘勝，全星聯最理性的瓦肯文明在瞬間消失，六艘星聯船艦毫無抵抗就被摧毀，而全新的企業號，甚至還沒有首航儀式，就在處女航變得傷痕累累。

「這艘戰艦是星際聯邦前所未見的大敵，造成瓦肯的殞落與星聯重創，然而因為有艦上每一個人的努力，我們才能在如此危及的狀況之下拯救了地球。此外，救援派克艦長的任務也成功了，他現在正在代理首席醫官麥考伊醫師的照料之下，沒有生命危險。」麥考伊翻了翻白眼，決定不再聽下去，專心將入侵派克中樞神經的蠕蟲抓出來。

「方才的衝擊，是由於企業號幾乎被捲入重力井，我們射出曲速核並引爆，利用產生的動力脫出，」這串話對麥考伊來說毫無道理，「也就是說，企業號將要利用推進器的力量前往最近的星港，等待友艦拖曳。我在此代表派克艦長請大家無論資歷、不分軍階，各司其職，安心等待。非常榮幸能與各位同在一艘船艦，寇克通話完畢。」

「意思是我們沒有曲速了嗎？」麥考伊轉頭問旁邊的護理師南茜。

她聳了聳肩。

派克被穩穩固定在病床上，雖然注射了血清，也停止了蠕蟲的活動，卻還沒進入麻醉狀態，覺得自己不得不給這些無知的醫護人員一點概念，開口說，「這是他的處女航啊，我可憐的寶貝──」

「克里斯，你最好還是把嘴巴閉起來。」麥考伊轉頭，「別再擔心了。」

「還這麼年輕......」派克心不甘情不願地閉上眼睛。

不過，手術進行時，確實一如那位年輕的代理艦長所言，平靜無波。


	2. The Orion Girl（獵戶座女孩）

失去心臟的企業號航行速度非常緩慢，在太空中用推進器蝸步了三天，才走了不到一半的路程。所幸船艦的準備充足，也沒有再遭受任何攻擊，除了非常輕微的震動之外，一切跟去年暑假在太空站實習的感覺沒有什麼差異。

至少對立志在外太空探索工作的人，或完全不需要理會船艦運作的醫療部而言是這樣沒錯。

「麥考伊醫生，我希望能詢問您。」抬起頭來，他看到那個尖耳朵自以為聰明的傢伙站在眼前。

「是的。」他雙手交叉環抱胸前，防備心起。

如果說瓦肯人可以看起來坐立不安，大概就會是眼前這個樣子，「我想要詢問，派克艦長目前的狀況如何？」

「我能夠提供給你的資訊，只有他手術過程很順利，但癒後尚待觀察，」跟瓦肯人講話，要不讓自己生氣的方式就是盡可能減少情緒的字眼，「您可以參考我上呈的資料，中校。在你的平板上。」

「實際上，我是想要耽誤您一點時間，醫生。」這貨真價實是個遲疑的樣子了。

麥考伊放鬆了姿勢，招手請他進到原本應該是蒲瑞醫生的醫療長辦公室。他仍然不能忘記這房間原本的主人，在登艦沒過多久，就在第六甲板死亡。

「請，」隨意揮了揮椅子的位置。

「我寧可站著，」他側頭，瓦肯尖尖的耳朵更加明顯，雙手背在後頭的樣子也更加拘謹。

這樣令人疲憊的一天，可不能怪麥考伊累得只想坐在桌檯上。

他倚著辦公桌說，「好吧，所以你找我什麼事情？」他滿肚子狐疑，看著瓦肯人對自己的姿勢挑眉，彷彿沒有預期到自己站著，對方就不願意坐下的想法。

「我只是想起我們在艦橋的對話，未能結束，」瓦肯人開口，「當時你舉了個有趣的譬喻，話題因此被岔開了。而後我又有其他要務，無暇繼續。」

「你是來找我閒聊的嗎？」麥考伊不敢相信，嘴角不自覺地上揚。

史巴克愣了一下，眨了眨眼，「否，我只是想要遂行當時的談話。」

「我確實也好奇你當時找上我，要做什麼？」麥考伊更加放鬆了，他拉了張椅子坐下，深呼吸想要讓自己清醒一些。

「我當時純粹期望您作為艦上年紀較長的主管階層可以在您所能抱持的客觀立場上，給予我合理的建言。」

「針對什麼？」

「關於企業號當時的航向──」

「我不是舵手，」麥考伊試圖打斷他。

「以及目的──」

「也不是領航員。」

「──是否應該如寇克所言，追擊敵艦。」史巴克把句子說完，低下頭，盯著這個坐在並不舒服的椅子上，只差一點就昏昏欲睡的醫療長。

麥考伊安靜了下來。

他只看到史巴克當時表面上的剛愎自用，沒有想過史巴克對當時的決定有所猶豫。

他們四目相交，那雙與人類無異的眼睛，看著各種情緒在深處湧動，他相信史巴克的誠懇，更別提瓦肯人據說是不說謊的。

當那個俄羅斯神童提出在土星周圍伏擊的時候，是史巴克釐清自己的懷疑，一次一次，只要他在艦橋上提出意見，這個瓦肯人就會予以回應，不因他對於這些航太物理所知淺薄而忽視他，不因他直言感到冒犯。

「我知道你當時想要跟星聯的其他艦隊會合，」他謹慎地開口，下意識轉動小指的銀戒，想要脫下來，又重新把戒指套回原位。

「『我知道吉姆．寇克是你的朋友，也意識到支持我對你而言很痛苦，』」史巴克一次不差地將原本的句子重新說了一遍，「『我理解你的為難』。」

麥考伊揉了揉額頭，等待著。

「因為你能同時理解我與寇克的想法，在這分歧的爭議當中，期望你能對我坦誠以告，不要拘泥於位階的高低。是否我，」他頓了一下，彷彿接下來的句子難以啟齒，「在與羅慕蘭敵艦對壘的決策上有所缺失？」

他又補了一句，「如果你比較偏好這樣，我會說是『樂於』聽見您真實的意見。」

天哪，以瓦肯人而言，這種態度簡直就算殷切懇求了。

「事情都結束了，我的意見如何無關緊要。」他不願意想得太深，「最後的結果不是太壞。沒有你，這麼瘋狂的計畫不會成功。」

「我仍然期望能了解您當時的想法，」史巴克看起來簡直帶著挫折感了。

「我不了解這有什麼意義，你不就是在把吉姆流放之後，需要個人對你提出異議嗎？」執拗地不願回答。但這似乎正巧是史巴克想聽的話，瓦肯人又難以覺察地頓了一下，眨了眨眼睛。

「我承認作為代理艦長，需要有能夠跟我理性討論事務的對象；實際上我也對您有很高的評價──」麥考伊有點受夠了這種過度正式，看似禮貌卻讓人摸不透的態度。

「所以你只是想找我吵架的對吧！」

「我會考慮到，失去了故鄉、族人與母親，如果我在此刻處於這樣的立場而裁定追擊敵艦，是否會淪為失去理性、決策基於報復的心態、過於輕率而自私的的艦長。」我不想予人偏袒的印象。

「史巴克……」他覺得頭很痛，胃也很痛。

是，艦上的醫療長必須要修習心理學相關學分；沒錯，他也暗自為了吉姆那句「等我成為艦長，你就是我的醫療長」而拼老命把主任醫官的學程修畢，但臨危接下這個職責，又漂流在離最近星港四天距離的此時此刻，真的不是處理一個有信心危機的瓦肯人的好時機啊。

「你太刻意要顯得理性，反倒是偏離了公正的軌道。」仰頭看人太辛苦，他閉上眼睛，後腦勺擱在椅背和背後相連的辦公桌上。

「請解釋。」

「我不信你不懂我的意思，『矯枉過正』聽過嗎？」麥考伊的聲音有點含糊，幸好瓦肯人的聽力很好。

「我確實考慮過這一點。」

「然後呢？果然如此對吧！」眼見對方不語，他反問對方，「你為什麼不問問吉姆的想法，或者在那個當下稍微理解他的意見？」

「寇克代理艦長在當時太過激動。」

「或者你就是對他有偏見。你這小心眼的瓦肯人，想找他出氣，所以對他充滿敵意，刻意駁斥他的意見。」眼看對方不語，他接著說，「這你反省過嗎？」

「否。」垂下眼，史巴克接著說，「看來我太過拘泥於不得偏好，卻未能考慮約束自己的偏惡。」

「你自己去找他談比較有用。我是他朋友，不是他肚子裡的蛔蟲。更何況大多數時候，我都反對他的想法。」麥考伊舒了口氣，站起身來，準備要結束這次談話。他真的超睏。如果不稍微打個盹，在醫療埠就形同廢人。

「那麼，公正而言，您是否認為寇克艦長的決策勝過我當時的判斷呢？」他轉過頭，看到如此看重自己回答，一臉認真窮追不捨的瓦肯人。

他不能後見之明地支持吉姆。考慮到他們對於羅慕蘭船艦並不了解，也沒有潛入計畫，更何況，當時艦上還有瓦肯難民。

內心暗暗嘆了口氣，故作輕鬆地回答，「哪有？我只希望你們兩個阿爾法，不要冤家，想辦法聽懂人話。憑你們過度聰明的大腦，作什麼決策不關我的事。」眼皮都快睜不開的麥考伊終於壓不住他的煩躁，把心理諮商的要領都拋在腦後。

「回你的艦橋去，或者任何地方。該死的，我是個醫生，不是戰略專家。」

正巧在這個時候，門刷地一聲在他面前打開，護理師孚樂里走了進來。

 

「麥考伊，醒著嗎？」

「我，沒有睡。」有點悲慘無力的回應。

企業號的代理醫療長拿出提神劑的無針注射，吸了口氣打下去。他知道不這樣做，自己絕對撐不過去。在藥物作用之下進行醫療行為，唉，被那些安安穩穩坐在高層的大老曉得了，恐怕得跪在地板上一寸寸把醫療倫理學分重修，但現實總是不能盡如人意，對吧。

「輪機室剛剛通報三名傷患在底層甲板，有一個需要手術，其他──。」

「好，等一下。」

「不，手術有丹尼斯，我們現在的問題是，他們有人是獵戶座星女性，腦部受創，費洛蒙過度分泌……你懂。」

獵戶座女性的費洛蒙會擾亂男性的腎上腺素分泌，甚至可能到致命的程度，同時也會使人類女性感到不適，昏眩和嘔吐。這是最有效的自我保護能力，能夠使他人臣服，但現在卻成了急救的障礙。

「沒有抑制劑嗎？醫療埠中非人類的成員呢？」

「你以為我沒想到嗎！兩個都沒有啦！」他可以感覺到對方的白眼，「你查一下手邊名單，看有沒有受過醫療訓練的其他部門能來幫忙。」

「我的PADD沒有醫療長權限啊。」但卻有醫療長的責任。

在一旁背著手的史巴克開口，「醫生，我仍然可以使用副艦長的權限查詢，並且更改您目前的權限。」

「那就拜託了。」把PADD遞給史巴克，「凱特那邊開始準備了嗎？」

丹尼斯有將近十年的外科訓練、甚至戰地經驗，在中立區邊緣的星港待了一段時間──事實上，與他經驗差不多的醫療主管還是有的，但他真的沒辦法考慮「這倒楣差使為何掉到我頭上」這種哲學問題。

「米倫少尉已經第二手術室了，但嘉樂中尉人還在現場，沒有人能夠接近她。」

「另外一個呢？」

「撒哈拉中尉太靠近嘉樂，有嚴重的過敏反應，但目前已經穩定下來，再觀察兩個小時，就可以離開醫療埠。」

「好，在底層甲板待命的人有誰？」

「妮可、沈晨和鮑依斯。」沈晨是女性吧？他總是搞不清楚亞洲人的名字。

「面罩？」

「我們缺啊！這是艘新船，誰曉得會遇到艦上的化學災害。」

「科學部也沒有嗎？」

「我們當初出來的時候是救援任務，科學部組織是最簡配置。麥考伊，你真的很狀況外。」

「冷靜點，孚瑞，我們要充分討論過其他方法。」

孚樂里握緊了拳頭。

「我沒有辦法冷靜，沒有人能靠近嘉樂，而且艦上沒有獵戶座星人專科，。」

他張口想要問清楚，背後卻傳來一個聲音。

「醫生，如果可以的話，我願意加入醫療隊，瓦肯人對獵戶星人的費洛蒙沒有不良反應。」

「你查詢的結果是這樣嗎？醫療埠以外，受過醫療訓練的人員只有你？」麥考伊回頭看著他，不是很信任這個尖耳朵的科學官。

 

「其餘成員都有十分急迫的任務，根據規章，我們必須給予他們休息的時間，才能安全有效率地運作。目前的人力，連三班制周期都只有百分之七十的效率，」更何況船艦正常運行之下應該是四班制，「所以我會是最適宜人選。」

「好，那就拜託你將嘉樂中尉送到檢疫隔離室進行檢查。」

「除此之外，我想提議。在科學室C327有存放適用於阻隔逸散物質的面罩，科學部很樂於提供協助。」史巴克刻意不看著孚樂里，而是盯著麥考伊挑眉。

但可憐的孚瑞，臉紅跟工程部的制服一樣。

麥考伊不想讓孚瑞更不好意思，決定當作沒這回事。

「孚樂里，醫療埠還是你做主，如果有事情跟布萊斯醫生連絡。」他轉頭看著史巴克，「既然這樣，我就一起下去。」　

瓦肯人打量了他一兩秒，點點頭。

 

科學部使用的「面罩」，不是單單面罩而已，麥考伊的頭整個被包了起來。

「割雞焉用牛刀，這真的必要嗎！」

「醫生，我查覺到你格外喜愛使用你那些並不精確的俚語。」在背後替他把整個頭盔扣緊的史巴克顧左右而言他。

 「我也發現你這瓦肯人是個尖耳朵騙子，」嘀咕的聲音被頭盔隔絕了，顯得分外虛弱，幸好瓦肯人的聽力敏銳，「這哪裡是面罩了，這是全套的化學防護衣欸。」

「這是面罩沒錯。」史巴克一本正經地說，實在看不出是否蓄意捉弄，「還包含一整套的化學防護衣。我沒有欺騙你，單純是沒有說明完整的細節。但考慮到事態緊急，我想醫療埠不會介意科學部門提供更多的協助。」

「協助個屁！你只是想報復我吧。」

「考慮到還沒有人實驗過眼部黏膜對獵戶座星人的費洛蒙──」

「好啦，好啦，我知道，別再囉嗦了。」雖然他也有想過找目前登艦的其他瓦肯人協助，但他們畢竟剛失去自己的家鄉，企業號現狀縱然克難，也有待客之道。

他看了一眼彷彿波瀾不驚的史巴克，同樣也是失去故鄉與至親的瓦肯人，不同的是，他在艦上還有著妾身未明的職責，大副，也不是艦長，只是必須在任何一個部門產生大問題時，想辦法解決。

啊，可能還得牽涉到瓦肯最高議會與星聯那些狗屁倒灶的政治，這麼一想，他不禁懊悔自己方才的粗魯。

他停下腳步，清清喉嚨，「呃，史巴克先生，我確實非常感謝你的幫忙…….」他躊躇了一下，不知道該怎麼接下去。他看到那個瓦肯人的背挺得更直了一點。

「這是我的責任，增進企業號的效──」

「我是在感謝你！你的回答應該是乖乖接受我的道謝，然後回個『不客氣』或乾脆閉嘴。」本來有些尷尬的麥考伊忽然又惱怒了起來。真是不可理喻的瓦肯人。他大踏步前往事故現場，不再理會他。

走廊上，幾個輕傷傷患不肯離開，仍然留在原地跟醫療人員對峙。

「鮑依斯，你們這邊怎樣？」

「情況還好，只是要說服這些紅衫輪替執班簡直是不可能的事情，這樣下去，輪機室人員體力無法負荷。」這話有一半是講給醫療埠以外的主管──比如說他背後那個影子，和這些頑固的機組員聽，「但那邊很不好。」他朝艙門後撇撇頭。

妮可接著說，「不移動嘉樂中尉的話，這一區費洛蒙濃度太高就沒有辦法使用。麥考伊，你都已經著裝了，別浪費時間。」連日來的壓力讓醫療人員更焦躁，一個個都缺乏耐性。

 

打開艙門，他們看到嘉樂中尉像一團紅影側臥在控制台旁，獵戶座星人本該是黑髮，但嘉樂的紅髮格外鮮艷，無論是學院紅或輪機室的制服都比不過。快步上前，麥考伊以三錄儀檢查嘉樂的情況，眼角餘光留意著史巴克往另外一個方向走去，對控制台的面板施展他的巫術。

 

三錄儀的數值十分樂觀，沒有骨折，不過小腿有看起來很嚴重的外傷──星聯真的不該鼓勵女性裙裝，不說別的，多一層布料可能就多一層保護。頭部雖受到重擊，但不是昏迷的主要原因，不用擔心。真正的問題在獵戶座星人受到外來攻擊，身體的保護機制讓某些部位進入休眠，而費洛蒙大量釋放。

他鬆了口氣，抬起頭，努力隔著頭盔大喊，「你在幹麼？」

｢加速這艙室的氣體交換，以及手動將這個區域的控制權轉往上一層。｣

 

好吧，他忙他的去。目前首要的工作就是喚醒病患，看是否能安撫嘉樂的大腦，讓費洛蒙穩定下來。

確認三錄儀的數值，他從醫療包掏出無針注射，謹慎地評估藥量。

「醫生，」麥考伊聞言抬頭，「有什麼我能夠幫忙的？」

「我要先止痛，再讓她清醒過來，祈禱她能冷靜感知到周遭沒有立即的危害，這樣就能阻斷費洛蒙釋放機制；或者她能告訴我們更好的消息，像是她帶了抑制劑上來。」

「嗯，」沉吟了不到一秒，「如果你允許，我可以試著用更溫和的方式喚醒她。」

麥考伊點點頭，將止痛劑打入，才戴著他過重的頭盔，笨拙地挪出空間。他知道瓦肯人能夠接觸感應，但瓦肯科學院在這方面向來不太情願透露多一點訊息。更何況，他不確定史巴克是否有這樣的能力，他是混血兒，而這似乎是太私密的問題。

他看著史巴克將手指放在嘉樂綠色的臉頰旁，然後，不曉得發生什麼事情，獵戶座星人的睫毛顫動了一下，又過了一會兒緩緩張開。

                                  

「嘉樂？嘉樂中尉，妳現在非常安全，只是一點小事故。有沒有任何地方會痛？」

「所謂的『小事故』指的是船艦因為缺乏某些部件，過度負荷之下造成的爆炸。」

「謝謝你喔，紆尊降貴用我這種凡人可以理解的句子描述顯而易見的事實，」他沒好氣地頂了一句，立刻放軟聲音接著說，「中尉，妳現在感覺如何？動一動手指和腳趾，如果沒有問題的話，我們要把妳移到醫療埠去。」

「你為什麼戴著那個？」是他眼前患者吐出的第一句話。真讓人興奮啊。

「這裡的費洛蒙濃度太高，」他解釋，「你的濃度。呃，因為你的大腦以為遭受攻擊，所以……」他有點模糊地比了比那個過大的頭盔。  
「你們人類好弱喔。」嘉樂自顧自微笑。麥考伊不覺得被污辱，反而鬆了口氣。很好，能有笑容表示不算太糟。你這強壯的外星人快振作起來，不要讓人操煩了。

 

「醫生，我認為目前最迫切的是讓嘉樂中尉到醫療埠做徹底的治療和檢查。」瓦肯人適時掌握情勢，正事優先。

「噢，娜歐塔的男朋友，」麥考伊的傷患吃吃竊笑起來，「還有你，我認出你了，吉姆的…… _同居人_ 。」那停頓顯得非常曖昧。  
是止痛劑的種類或劑量錯誤了嗎？這獵戶座星的女孩兒怎麼有些樂陶陶的。麥考伊抬起三錄儀，再確認了一次。

「很好，你認識吉姆，如果妳乖，好好待在醫療埠的話，也許我會叫他拖著那自以為聰明的屁股下來找你玩。」小兒科的實習總是會派上用場。

「噢，我愛他。」她扯著嘴壞笑，一邊掙扎著要從地上爬起來，史巴克立刻托住她的手肘和背。

麥考伊也跟著想站起來，卻失去平衡，跌坐在地上。他心跳加速，額頭滲出汗水，開始恐慌了起來，他彷彿可以感覺到自己的血壓正在升高，甚至有點作嘔。

「醫生！」史巴克的聲調改變不大，但就瓦肯人而言，算是警鈴大作了。

 

他按下手中的三錄儀，切換模式，在空氣中揮舞，要檢測空氣環境是否正常。腦中快轉，回想套上隔離頭盔的步驟，檢查是否遺漏了什麼。

他不會承認但自己確實信賴這個令他感到渾身不對勁的瓦肯人，畢竟這尖耳朵總是擺出一副「我比你們這些低等生物要聰明太多」的態度──而他確實是自己聰明沒錯。

所以更不會犯他所想的那種錯誤。

「不要緊，也許是藥劑提神的效力過了，我只是有點累。」他抬起頭對兩人自嘲地翻了翻白眼，「我們人類真的比較弱。」

三錄儀顯示他們周遭的空氣已經恢復正常，沒有額外的、狡猾的有機氣體，可見嘉樂已經冷靜下來，不再分泌多餘的外激素，但還是不敢大意

一打開艙門，看到醫療埠的同事仍守在門外，他舒了口氣。

「妮可，麻煩你陪史巴克先生護送中尉到醫療埠，然後跟孚瑞報告。」他退了幾步，離兩人遠些，「沈晨，幫我解開頭盔，送還科學部C327室。」  
他擺擺手要史巴克帶著嘉樂先走，靈巧而有效率的妮可已經跟在旁邊，揮舞著她自己的三錄儀待命。「如果要找我，直接跟我的房間通話。」

他看著三人離開，才重重坐在走廊的地板上，彷彿一根手指都再也動不了的樣子，任由同事幫他解開頭盔。

 

 

「照明，百分之三十。」他簡直是用爬的爬回自己被分配到的艙房，呼吸著房內餘留黑暗的沉重，混合著自己的深濃睡意。

走到床邊，被單底下已經攤了一隻熟睡的八爪章魚。

 

「吉姆，」他搖醒他，「來，坐起來。」他勉強自己擠出力氣，拿起三錄儀來回晃動檢測。之前摔在瓦肯星鑽頭上的腦震盪還沒痊癒，又被流放到織女星四號，即使這幾天稍修補了些皮肉傷，但潛入羅慕蘭那艘怪物船艦後，天知道他身上還有哪塊骨頭是毫無裂痕的。

在內心點點頭，雖然對三錄儀的讀數還不滿意，不過睡眠有很大的幫助。

 

「老骨頭。」全宇宙只有一個人會這樣喊他。

「你應該叫史巴克給你找個艙房，偷渡客也有禁閉室可以睡。」

「反正你又不用。」

「我現在就要用，勞煩你挪動尊臀，讓點位子。我六小時之後還要回去。」嚴格說起來，在剛才那番折騰之後是四個多小時，但誰會計較呢？他用盡力氣脫下靴子，把自己剝到只剩一條短褲，穿睡衣是種奢侈。

「工作狂。」吉姆扭動了半天，終於讓了點空間出來  
「半斤八兩，屁股黏在艦長椅上黏爽了吧，終於想換班了。」

「對我的屁股感興趣？三句不離欸。」一邊說，一邊掀起被單，邀他共享已經被睡暖的床。誰才是床的主人啊！

「再噁心我就把你踢出去。」麥考伊鑽進被單底下，背對著偷床的竊賊，任由對方幫他拉好被子。那小子還有膽拍了拍他的手臂。

「你的希波克拉底誓言呢？這樣對待一個傷患。」

「吵死了，真該把你綁在醫療埠的。」雖然知道這是不可能的事情。不只是因為吉姆不想以代理艦長的身分出現在醫療埠，讓眾人看到他痛得大呼小叫的樣子，這會讓其他人更惶惶不安，醫療埠眼下也沒有多餘的空間和人手。

不要想太多，他把自己埋進枕頭裡。模模糊糊中覺得背後有點動靜，溫暖的重量穩穩地擱在他的背上。

「照明，全滅。」依稀聽到一個聲音這麼說著，但他疲憊到想不起那到底是不是自己了。


	3. Jealousy （嫉妒）

等他再睜開眼睛，無論前幾個小時在他背後的是什麼，都已經消失了。他窩著身體，下意識貪戀溫暖和睡眠，但這兩者仿如雲氣般從他身上消散。他哀嘆人生、命運或者任何讓他處於此時此刻這種狀態的東西，然後帶著自己恆常不變的壞脾氣走進浴室。

把自己打理得比較不像活屍，他踏進醫療埠，卻發現穩定了兩天的秩序現在大亂。

好不容易找到前一班的負責人孚樂里，卻被吼著要他去問別人作簡報，護理師永遠比醫師兇猛得多。他摸摸鼻子，拉住了在角落檢視資料，看起來不算太忙亂的妮可，「希爾茲醫生，現在是什麼情況？」

「大概在一小時前，我不曉得坐標多少的地方收到一艘瓦肯穿梭艇的訊號，反正艦橋通知我們要作收留難民的準備。」

「為什麼我不知道這回事。」在有如烏雲的表情後面毫不意外跟隨著下一秒的怒意雷鳴，「大約有多少人？」

「穿梭艇超載，上面大概五百人，不過傷患就有將近兩百。然後別怪我們，是代理艦長和史巴克先生說不需要通知你。雖然史巴克先生認為應該要確認你的狀態，但吉姆．寇克那小子說不用，」她帶著疲倦的微笑補了一句，「說你起床氣很可怕。」

「什麼！哼，起床氣，我就讓他見識一下什麼叫起床氣。」

「別對他太嚴厲，他現在可是受氣包呢。」妮可的笑容像母親。

他愣了一下，第一個懷疑就是吉姆又用他的魅力收買自己的同事，但隨即知道事有蹊翹，「為什麼？」

「喔噢，我不八卦的。我們貝塔班的人要先撤了，」她把手上的PADD遞給麥考伊，迅速而優雅地離開了醫療埠。

看了看手中的資料，他錯過不少東西。那個獵戶座女孩經過再生儀的治療，已經離開醫療埠，休息兩輪值班，接下來四輪都是半值。新上來的這批，已經很少有艦員因為意外受傷了。目前有十七名瓦肯人有類似的、不明的病況，安班加註記：伴侶死亡，他猜測是類似瓦肯版的創傷後壓力症候群，但這不是他的專科，即使醫療資料非常含糊籠統，他也只能尊重瓦肯人。

下一個跳出來的訊息，是機組人員已經開始輪班，底下有史巴克作為大副的授權，還有吉姆，「代理艦長：詹姆斯‧T．寇克」。他這才想起，論理，在幾天前他應該要想法子取得醫療長權限，然後註銷史巴克的代理艦長。但那一片混亂中，根本沒人有辦法分心調整權限資料。

他懷疑吉姆的代理艦長權限是哪來的，然後想起自己還得給好幾個病人巡房。

他拿著PADD一床一床走，曉得自己問診禮儀很差，而所有人都還在瓦肯消失，救援艦隊幾乎全軍覆沒的哀痛或震驚當中（當然，瓦肯人自己是不會表現出來的），所以除了必要的問題之外，他就只是看著右上的監控儀器確認數據，謹慎地晃動三錄儀。

「不，克里斯，你不准蠱惑、威逼我們醫護人員，給我躺回去。」他聽到平常溫和的鮑依斯提高了聲音。眼前出現了坐著輪椅的派克艦長。

「我已經好很多了，而且我知道櫟亞會幫我留意的。」派克一抬頭，看到麥考伊拿著三錄儀，雙手在胸前，像是不可侵犯的門神般擋住他的去路，「噢，早安啊。」

「你以為你在想什麼？」鮑依斯追了上來，後面還跟著他的護理實習生羅珊納，「萊納德，阻止他。」

麥考伊點點頭。

「派克艦長，我建議你最好還是聽從鮑依斯的『忠告』以及我衷心的懇求，回到你自己的床上。」

「噢，好啊，我的床在另一個方向。」

三個醫護人員閉上眼睛，向宇宙中能存在的醫療之神祈禱三秒鐘，別讓自己發飆。

然後失敗。同時有三個聲音在醫療床診間的廊道上迴響。

「艦長，你剛剛才醒，血壓數值也非常危險──」

「克里斯，你這老番癲，不要以為現在的醫療長年紀輕就好欺負──」

「我是你的主治醫師，我說你給我滾回床上去，你只准問我『要側躺、仰躺還是趴著呢？』」麥考伊下了結論，「櫟亞，把他推回他自己的『醫療床』上去。」

 

派克不愧是經驗老道，很清楚自己眼下沒有其他選擇，帶著饒富興味的笑容說：「你的病患難道沒有人權嗎？」

「是有，多少給一點。」麥考伊難得和氣地說，｢但是啊，當我的醫學判斷認為他們並沒有為自己著想的時候，就全沒收，一切我決定。｣

派克半晌不語，內心可能想著自己遇上了個比蒲瑞還厲害的獨裁暴君。

而醫護三人則在艦長看不到的地方交換眼色，真是受夠了這些控制欲過強，不尊重專業的司令部成員，以為自己穿上黃衫就可以為所欲為。

「好吧，通知史巴克來向我匯報，我想知道小鬼們到底把這淑女弄成什麼德行。」

麥考伊不免覺得史巴克有些冤枉，但還是答應了下來，他曉得吉姆一聽到派克醒過來的消息，必定會不怕死地衝進他避之唯恐不及的醫療埠。這兩個放在一起，闖禍的是誰就清楚多啦。

 

 

醫療埠的工作量多得不可思議，新報到的瓦肯人每一個都維持堅忍克制的樣子，禮貌拒絕各種止痛藥劑，甚至希望醫療行為節制在最精簡的範圍，連四五歲的孩子都不掉一滴眼淚，如此冷淡而疏遠。

這樣的患者反而更讓麥考伊煩躁，該死的，他是個醫生，他需要病患的反應，從那些黑漆漆深不見底的眼眸，他根本沒辦法推測到底傷勢如何。拿三錄儀對付這些瓦肯人更是難事，上面的數值毫無道理可言。他真的不能再面對這些面無表情的瓦肯人，深怕下一刻就要理智線斷裂咆哮出聲。

正因如此，他現在只能躲在辦公區埋首各種文書資料，讓其他瓦肯專科的醫護人員去面對這些病患。

當他處理完診療報告，翻開待審核的死亡證明書時留意了一下份量，一百四十三人，以一個標準配置在千人以上的旗艦而言，算是非常嚴重的損失。但想到六十億的瓦肯人只剩下一萬多，這次被救援任務誘捕摧毀的那些艦隊，忽然覺得企業號能夠這樣大致完好，雖然緩慢但平安地回返星港，是應該要慶祝的。

他想起在亞特蘭大的醫院實習時，初次感受到醫院這樣一個小小的空間裡，能負載如此多死亡的悲痛與生命的喜悅，而大受震撼。看著這一張張必須經手的死亡證明，內心更是複雜。

我們活下來了，但你們沒有；地球很幸運地留住了，但瓦肯星從此再不存在。即使知道生命並不公平，但這回還是太過了。他從來就不是個能夠獨自面對存在危機的人，只能讓擁抱著企業號的黑暗，在同一時間也觸及他腦袋裡身體裡骨髓裡的黑暗。

就在他快要陷入恐慌當中，辦公室的門刷地一聲打開，沖散了他原本厚重憂鬱的思緒，一襲紅裙子出現在他眼前。

「麥考伊。」烏胡拉出現在他的眼前，不似以往犀利靈巧的樣子，甚至看起來有些心煩意亂。

「是？」

「你吃過晚餐了嗎？」

「現在已經是晚餐時間了嗎！」他十分震驚，看了看PADD上顯示的時間，確實迪爾塔班都快要結束了。他忽然想起沒有攔截到自投羅網的吉姆。「該死，我連午餐都沒吃，還忘記要──」

烏胡拉忽然笑了，「我要替嘉樂感謝你，我聽說你跟史巴克一起從底層甲板把她帶出來。」

「呃，是的。我不曉得她是妳朋友。」

「室友。」烏胡拉糾正，「而且在歷史性的第三次小林丸號測驗之前，還從她床下揪出寇克。」她有點古怪地瞧了他一眼。

這，就是嘉樂中尉會 _認識_ 吉姆的原因啊。

「親愛的，我真的很榮幸能跟你小聊一番，可是妳找我有什麼事情嗎？」

烏胡拉的表情忽然變得非常空白，眨了兩下眼睛，才從咬緊的牙關中迸出幾個字，「是史巴克。」

史巴克自請卸職，離開艦橋的那一刻，他便留意到兩人的眼神與肢體動作彷彿和諧的齒輪，雖沒有任何碰觸，卻彷彿帶著某種扭帶般的默契，牽引彼此；而現在聽到烏胡拉對史巴克沒有加上軍階或職稱，隱約有了些說不上是好是壞的預感。

他搔搔頭，忽然有了飢餓感，似乎肚子空空沒有一點食物，就沒辦法應付接下來的談話。

「娜歐塔，親愛的，我們先弄點食物，你再慢慢跟我說，好嗎？」

烏胡拉點點頭，彷彿這是她預料中的回應。或者她真的預料到了，麥考伊依依不捨地看著他的PADD。

 

一碗沙拉，配上一顆蘋果，麥考伊與烏胡拉各端著自己的咖啡，坐在餐廳的角落。時間已經接近迪爾塔班的結尾，餐廳裡空蕩蕩的。

他叉起沙拉裡的雞胸肉，示意烏胡拉開口。

「史巴克已經結婚了。」

呃噢不妙。

「再說一次？或者，妳要不要從頭說起？」他有些艱難地嚥下入口的食物。噢，如果時光能倒流，他一定會好好認真把那些心輔課程弄個明白的，「比如說，他已婚，然後呢？」

「我們本來在交往，」 _過去式，_ 「我不曉得他在瓦肯有妻子。」

星聯學院雖然明文禁止師生戀，以防止師生之間的權力不平等造成情感關係的失衡，但也沒人確實因此惹上麻煩。

「但是今天貝塔班的時候，接收到一艘瓦肯穿梭艇的訊號，而他的妻子在那艘穿梭艇上。他們用瓦肯語互相交換了對應的誓言，就在 **艦橋上** ，是艦橋上，所有人都在場啊！」

她記起寇克略帶暗示壞笑著詢問史巴克，而他毫不猶豫的回答：『她是蒂普琳，我的妻子。』這麼誠實坦蕩直接，反而讓周遭所有人不曉得該追問什麼。

她沒有當場給賞他一巴掌，是因為她還知道時機與場合。針對瓦肯的種族屠殺，史巴克失去了母親，以及他們正在執行真正的瓦肯救援任務。

「我私下質問他，他卻完全不覺得這有什麼問題，他不能理解我的感受，」娜歐塔把臉埋在手掌裡，深吸了一口氣才繼續說下去，「對他而言，嫉妒是無法想像，是不合邏輯的。我不懂！萊納德，我不能明白為什麼你可以跟別人分享自己的男朋友。」

正在細細嚼著生菜（或許不是生菜，他不想知道那是什麼），專心傾聽烏胡拉的麥考伊嗆了一下。

「我？你？妳在說什麼？我沒有啊，」他拿起咖啡想舒緩一下被嗆到的喉嚨，卻喝得太急，又被咖啡燙了舌頭。

「我跟我前妻就是因為外遇離婚的，」他解釋，「出軌的是她。」

烏胡拉用非常憐憫的眼神看著他搖頭，「不，我是說吉姆。」

_什麼？_

「我跟吉姆不是、不是你們想的那樣。」憐憫的眼神還是毫不動搖。「拜託，我也是有標準的好嗎！」

「萊納德，」娜歐塔嘆息，「我知道你是土生土長的喬治亞之子，但在現代已經沒有歧視也沒有羞愧了。大家都曉得。惟一要感到羞愧的是寇克，他不應該到處跟人上床。」

麥考伊不說話，默默從一數到十，又從十數回一，情緒控制、要控制情緒。再解釋下去也沒用，直接把吉姆那死小孩幹掉比較快。

「反正哪！這不只是腳踏兩條船而已，他已經結婚了！」娜歐塔強調了第三次，「而我就是那個第三者。」與其說憤怒，她更像是懊惱。

「但是瓦肯人的習俗比較像是指腹為婚，所以也許還有希望？」麥考伊決定重拾他的沙拉，把雞胸肉當成是吉姆，用叉子猛戳。

「不，他說的是妻子，而不是『未婚妻』。」遣詞用字，魔鬼藏在其中啊。

他很謹慎地開口，「但我們都知道瓦肯人有這樣的習俗，不是嗎？山德森教授在宇宙文化學的時候有提過。」

「他的母親是地球人，無論怎麼說，他的雙親也不可能是幼年締結的婚姻關係。所以我才以為會有例外，以為半瓦肯人可以更自由地不選擇儀式。」

「但現在證明了我們的尖耳朵即使血統不完全，本質上仍是個瓦肯人，一樣不缺。」

烏胡拉托腮，有些悵惘，「雖然我們的關係還不深，彼此也還沒有牢固的承諾，但我不能原諒他竟然隱瞞這樣的事情。」

「娜歐塔，當初是他先，」麥考伊清了清喉嚨，紅著臉不知道該怎麼說下去，「主動邀約妳的嗎？」

烏胡拉搖頭，長長的馬尾擺動著。

「當然，我知道這不是重點，但有沒有可能他一開始的時候誤會了什麼？」

「那是不可能的，我的意圖表現得很明確。這是約會，不是……」她忽然停住。

「烏胡拉？」

「我用的是瓦肯語，因為我覺得那比較浪漫，因為我希望他不要有任何誤會，」烏胡拉喃喃解釋，「你知道，他常常會弄不清楚標準語當中的某些概念，尤其是慣用語和俚語，」她意有所指地看了麥考伊一眼，他點點頭。

「但是在瓦肯語當中，沒有男女約會這個概念。他們的社會全都是婚約制度！」

「如果說，他們不需要交往就直接婚配，而彼此都有接觸感應的能力，那約會就是不合邏輯的時間浪費。」

麥考伊拿起咖啡，作勢舉杯，敬烏胡拉冰雪聰明的腦袋，啜了一口。

短暫的沉默過後，烏胡拉放鬆了姿態，彷彿卸下了內心的各種情緒，只剩淡淡的一點傷害，「我以為他對我是有感情的。」

麥考伊安靜聽著，他不知道自己該說什麼。

「你知道嗎？我本來要被分配到到佛格森號，跟其他人一起成為宇宙垃圾。」烏胡拉苦笑，「因為他認為不該對我有所偏愛，所以不願意將我放在最先進的企業號上。是我據理力爭才得到的。」

聽起來就像是史巴克會做的事情，矯枉過正。

「不過幸好宇宙還是朝著比較完美的方向前進。妳在這裡，而不是，」他使了使眼色，「那裡。如同他不做這種矯情的事情，如同你跟他當初只是師生關係，沒有這場誤會。」

「我不知道你對宇宙也有興趣。」烏胡拉忽然揚起笑容，取笑他，「我記得你第一次上穿梭機，怕得窩在馬桶旁，還被趕出來。」

「哪，人總是會成長的。我好歹考過了小型穿梭機飛行執照。」他不無自豪，只要不提那「低空飛過」的成績。

或吉姆那時陪自己在模擬室惡補了多少小時。  
才這麼想著，就看到吉姆有些鬼鬼祟祟地走進餐廳來。他閉上眼睛，仰頭嘆息。

烏胡拉也發現了，她的笑容變得有些不好意思。「麥考伊，真的很感謝你──」

「沒什麼，我自己也是時候要吃點東西。」

「我是說，今天我有點遷怒寇克，因為我忽然再也不能容忍劈腿花心的傢伙。但現在想想，這其實不關我的事情，你們開心就好。」麥考伊張口結舌，有苦難言「總之，你再幫我跟他解釋。」

他看著烏胡拉的背影迅速消失在門口，彷彿恢復了平日的快活靈巧。他只能務實地埋頭把剩下變溫的沙拉吃完，然後。

喀。

「老骨頭，你現在才用餐哪？」吉姆手中咬了一口的蘋果，幾秒前還好端端地站在盤子上，那麼優雅，那麼討人喜歡，那麼…….像是要給萊納德當點心的。

 

但是不，就是有個混帳東西要來提醒他，他的人生裡，順遂難以維持五分鐘。簡直是定律了。

他嘆口氣，本想發飆的力氣，看著吉姆滿足大嚼蘋果的樣子，一下子都沒了。

「那你呢？艦長大人。別告訴我這是你今天第一餐。」

「還真的是！」

「什麼？」原本消散的烏雲又開始聚集，山雨欲來風滿樓。

「現在已經是阿爾法班啦，算是一天的開始呢。」他又咬了一口，「嗯，第一餐。」

「我不想管你了，我要去睡覺。你，」他伸出手指，「不准跟過來，自己去找史巴克要地方睡。」他仰頭一口喝盡咖啡，收拾餐盤，打算離開。

「烏胡拉現在在生他的氣，我應該真的可以找得到地方睡喔。」他擠眉弄眼，完全沒有代理艦長的樣子。「又或者，她這次會真的告訴我她的名字。」

「吉姆。」吉姆停下腳步，彷彿麥考伊的聲音對他真有約束作用，他忽然想到前幾天對史巴克舉了「種馬」的譬喻。

「不要去招惹娜歐塔。」他很認真地告誡他。沒有怒氣，也沒有故作不耐煩的樣子。

吉姆定定看著他，靜謐的藍色雙眼有陰影蟄伏，「怎麼？你會嫉妒嗎？」

「誰嫉妒誰了！」正好敲到他最敏感的點上。

麥考伊自己都感覺得到額上青筋快要爆開。有太多話在一時之間爭著要脫口而出，他口沫四濺了幾秒，又加上了對自己的惱怒。終於決定把那些話全悶在肚子裡，盡快離開這裡。

他聽見背後吉姆愉快的大笑，完全不打算深究所為何來。他不想讓自己再更可悲了。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是初稿。


End file.
